weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:User909
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Magna Weegeepede.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. In order to fully enjoy the wiki, you should read the rules, so you know the basic law of the land, so you don't end up in the Pit. Malleo Hello, welcome to Weegeepedia! Did you remember to read all the rules? New pages without categories is against the rules, so I suggest making sure they do next time, else you might end up in a pit of parasites. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 00:43, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you come to chat for a roleplay? W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 22:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat please. Dudeguy WC (talk) 23:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming my page , with" kawaii " its already bad itself. Can you come to chat? Nour is there.MAKE A WISH (talk) 14:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Will you come to chat please? Finn the Human lives on! 00:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 23:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you try to be a little more active,atleast try to come to chat more often?MAKE A WISH (talk) 16:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Please,can you try to come to chat? You're becoming more a friend of mine,and I have fun RPing with you.It's me (talk) 19:58, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 00:50, November 5, 2015 (UTC) 909,I understand you.By the way,I am trying to recolor M.Weegeepede to make a phantom of him?Do I have permission to?It's me (talk) 14:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Are you gonna come to chat? Can you come to chat later tonight or tomorrow? Dudeguy WCtalk 22:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Dudeguy WCtalk 22:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) boom you're an admin--I have came (talk) 14:16, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you pls come to chat?It's me (talk) 16:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Dear admin,I made a new fakeegee and this time it´s not a Recolor,I dont your quality standards so I decided message you first . best regards Trumpee (talk) 04:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Andreas will you ban me forever im the real aggmen not shedew Chat Want to come to chat? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 17:17, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Is that GA video done? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 17:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Question 909, how do users get awarded to be promoted as admins in Weegeepedia? RoliePolieWeegeeFan (talk) 18:56, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Darn it I just figured out what was wrong. We already have an importscriptpage thing http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js It has the importsriptpage things in order and above them all are the image thing can you please fix? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 03:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Revert Pages 909, can revert my pages Yubee, Rosy, Twenkal, Kep, Masie and Spunky? I need to revamp the page's content and I have to replace their original pictures with improved Non-Recolors. RoliePolieWeegeeFan (talk) 09:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you come to chat,plox?Merry Chirstmas!!!! (talk) 18:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) What's that website you use to make your gifs again? Pickleodeon 05:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind. It is at http://www.myspacegens.com/handler.php?gen=animatedimage. Pickleodeon 15:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY 909!!!!!!!--I WILL BE COMING FOR YOU NEXTBeg for mercy 12:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Revert Crimson Skies Weegee War Page Can you revert the Crimson Skies Weegee War page? I need it to add it to the Sky Gee HtraE category. Here is the link for the page. RoliePolieWeegeeFan (talk) 10:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey User909, you wanted me to add your Magna Weegeepede Mk. 1 right? Is it also okay if I use some other centipede related characters? Swift (talk) 04:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Wanna chat? Devingee (talk) 22:20, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Help Armageddon unbanned Freegee's IAMFREEGEE account, but he still can't edit. Can you help? The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 00:13, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Question So how come I'm not promoted as an admin if I have done many contributions to this wiki? RoliePolieWeegeeFan (talk) 17:51, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I thought this might interest you: - Make Your Own Comic http://bitstrips.com/pageone/ |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 22:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I would like to discuss with you about the increase in organization and location articles.|<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 18:46, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat Let's chat!...and bring Ender with us. The Ghost of DevinMoffit (talk) 00:56, April 26, 2016 (UTC) WeegChat Let's chat in WeegChat. I've already invited ML22 along. The Ghost of DevinMoffit (talk) 20:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC) what the heck did i do unban me